Family Reunion
by Page SJ Black
Summary: What happens when the Mikaelson siblings are left alone for the day in the mansion? Who will Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Saraya send around the twist? The towns residents or each other? (Saraya is my own creation) just a little fun. Happy Reading.


The Mikaelson family had finally been reunited, good news for Klaus and Elijah, bad news for the entire town of Mystic Falls. The Original family back, along with the annoyance of younger siblings for Finn and Elijah made up of Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and Saraya, which would mean there would be terrible singing, practical jokes, adjusting to the new things and arguing lots and lots of arguing.

"Saraya, what are you doing?" asked Elijah walking into the main living room, only to see her with one of his ties around her head, and wearing Klaus's favourite leather jacket, he knew that wasn't going to go down to well, plus he was glad she didn't get hold of one of his suits.

"Oh you know, convincing Finn the TV is a mirror to the future, hiding Kol's favourite CD, disabling the Wi-Fi in Rebekah's room, redecorating some rooms upstairs, about to hide Klaus's favourite jacket, the usual things" replied Saraya giving Elijah her innocent look, he smiled at her before catching onto one bit before, whooshing off upstairs, to where his remaining siblings were.

"Where's my jacket? I could have sworn I left it on my bed" said Klaus, looking confused about where is jacket had gotten to when he thought he had his siblings back so that meant the jokes were on, the only one he didn't dagger was Saraya and he guest she had spent the last century planning revenge and living up to her nickname of Shadow.

"The Wi-Fi in my room isn't working is anyone else having the same problem?" Rebekah said coming charging out of her room, she wanted to go on Facebook to see what was happening but ended up with the not responding page because there's no internet connecting. "My favourite lipstick is missing too" added Rebekah knowing something is up but not knowing what.

"Rainbows, lots and lots of rainbows" said Finn randomly interjecting what it was going to be like in the future, unaware that he had fallen for one of Saraya's jokes. Again. He loved her but boy could she send you around the twist. Klaus and Rebekah just looked on totally confused while Kol tried his hardest to hold his laughter, but ended up on the floor in hysterics.

"SARAYA" shouted Elijah, he had only walked into his room and literally screamed her name, Finn, Rebekah and Klaus looked towards his bedroom, while Kol got off the floor, at that moment in time there was bang on the door, Kol went into his room, and looked down, seeing two particular people standing there.

"Is there anything I can help you with little darlings or are you just going to debate on who presses the door bell?" asked Kol from the balcony just to the left of the door, Caroline and Elena looked to see Kol standing there looking down at them with a smirk on his face but also a bit red from all the laughing. "The door is open, feel free to come in" added Kol, not expecting the them to smile and walk in.

When Caroline and Elena entered they were met with Finn dancing around the hall with a huge cartoonish grin on his face, and eyes sparkling, Elijah was looking on completely confused and annoyed at the same time, where as Saraya was on the floor crying with laughter at what had happened, Klaus came storming down the stairs, but soon come to a sudden stop to the point he tripped over Saraya who was still laughing on the floor.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" asked Klaus surprise clear in his voice, that she was there, he got of the floor quickly, leaning down and picking Saraya of the floor too, but also understanding what she was laughing at. Elena was trying her hardest to keep back her laughter, Klaus led Caroline and Elena outside where it was more quieter, but apparently did get away from the mayhem that was happening.

"I'm here because my bedroom window were spray painted when I woke up this morning, as were Elena's" replied Caroline not amused that it had happened, and she wanted answers on who had done it, at that moment in time there was aloud crash on the floor and right beside Elena, lying on the floor was Finn, then appearing over him was Rebekah, smiling away happily, you wouldn't have guessed by the way she was acting that she had just thrown her brother out of the window.

By the end of the day, Finn had been thrown out of the window twice as well as saying the future was rainbows, Elijah had his room redecorated by Saraya with Rebekah's fashion magazines, as well lost his favourite tie and suit, Klaus had lost his leather jacket, tripped over Saraya, had a girly make over by Rebekah, as well as chase Kol all over town, Rebekah had come face to face with Matt, screamed bloody murder when she found her lipstick missing, and almost killed Saraya and chased her all over the place, in attempt of revenge. Kol kind of found out his favourite CD was missing, and ran straight into a wall when he seen a projection of it, curtosy of Saraya. There was one more thing Saraya had planned for Finn, that all her remaining siblings had agreed to help.

It was almost midnight, when all the Mikaelson's were all in the living room, when Finn was about to fall asleep, Elijah gave the signal for the joke to begin. At that exact moment Saraya began to sing, the most annoy song she knew of, this was going to send Finn around the bend.

"Lolly pop, lolly pop, oh lolly lolly lolly …." sang Saraya, happily singing, Finn never heard the last word as Klaus had began to sing, then Rebekah when Klaus got to the same part of the song, then Kol and finally then Elijah, they kept singing it over again, but never letting Finn hear the last word, this went on for just over five and a half hours.

"Pop" finally shouted Finn, he was literally screaming pop, pop, pop down the hall way as well as wanting to kill all of his siblings for that, Saraya and Kol looked satisfied with themselves, where as Rebekah was on the floor laughing, Klaus was smiling like he was a cartoon character, like one of those huge grins cartoons characters have, Elijah was soon surprised when Kol jumped on him, as was Klaus when he ended up with a girl with unusual blue eyes and black hair on top of him, smiling away, Rebekah went off to wind Finn up a little more.

By the next day, Finn had gone insane, Elijah had a crocked tie, Kol stole a sports car, Rebekah gave Finn a make over, Saraya knocker herself out but not before winding The Salvatore brothers up, to the point they were screaming insanity, Klaus's hair was sticking up from being electrocuted, as well as being smacked by Caroline for insulting her. In the end all of the Mikaelson's fell asleep together in the living room, together as a family, Saraya was using Klaus as a pillow, and Kol was a sleep on her, Rebekah had her legs over Finn and using Elijah as a teddy bear.

That is The Mikaelson way of a family reunion.

* * *

**Hey guys, I only own Saraya, and I really could resist doing a story like this. All rights belong to the creators of Vampire Diaries and The Originals no copy right intended. Happy Reading**


End file.
